


The Damage of Words

by orphan_account



Series: Animal Transformations Because Enjolras Was Mean [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Angst, Animal Transformation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enjolras Has Feelings, Enjolras/Grantaire-centric, Fluff and Angst, Grantaire is Enjolras's pet like literally, M/M, Sharing a Bed, he turns into a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is so harsh to Grantaire one day that Grantaire magically turns into a dog because he was in so much pain. Enjolras then takes him in because he's the only person who can and he wants to make Grantaire's life as best as he can. Enjolras grows to care for Grantaire and see how wrong he was and Grantaire sees him as a regular human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Damage of Words

Enjolras having a frustrated outburst was one thing, but this was a whole new level.

"I can't believe you, you stupid ass! You waltz in here with the addiction you let ruin your life and your pile of mental issues and lecture US on how we should go about conducting ourselves? You have no job, no family, only substance abuse and the few people who hang around with you because I don't know, they feel sorry for you?

"You are the most worthless, lazy, self centered piece of shit I've ever met. The slugs on the sidewalk are better than you! Come back and talk to me when you give a fuck for anyone but yourself. You don't deserve to even be human." Enjolras snarled at Grantaire and would've spat on him had they not been in public. 

Grantaire had stayed perfectly still while Enjolras had yelled and just taken it. He couldn't even remember what he had said. It didn't really matter. This was how Enjolras thought about him and that wasn't going to change.

He looked at Enjolras sadly and registered that their friends were staring and would jump in any second. "Anything for you, Enjolras." He stood up to leave but froze before he took a step.

In a puff of smoke, Grantaire turned into a black Labrador. 

Everyone in the room shrieked and started shouting until Combeferre could calm them down.

"Quiet! Everyone, please, we have to figure this out."

Combeferre knelt next to Grantaire and asked, "Can you understand me? Are you Grantaire?"

Grantaire wagged his tail and barked. 

Joly looked like he was about to cry and everyone looked mournful and shocked on some level. Grantaire got his bearings and padded over to Joly. He put his head on Joly's lap and wagged his tail again.

Dogs make people happy, right? Dogs are best friends. Surely he would make a much better pet than a person. Joly gently pet his head and then he fully burst into tears.

"R, please. Come back. We love you. He didn't mean it."

Grantaire whimpered and nuzzled Joly. His friend wasn't supposed to cry. He sniffed Joly's clothes and his hand and skin and wagged his tail more. The scent of his friends was a huge comfort and without really thinking about it he moved to sniff Bossuet. 

When Bossuet held out his fist for Grantaire to sniff he sniffled himself and spoke with a broken voice. "Say you're sorry, Enjolras." 

Enjolras had been standing a minute ago but since had collapsed into a chair without thinking about it. This was horrible, impossible, and all his fault. "Grantaire?"

Grantaire instantly turned around and bounded to Enjolras. He sniffed ravenously and barked with joy as he memorized Enjolras's smell and then laid down in front of him, forming a C with his body and casually licking Enjolras's shoe. 

"Grantaire, I'm sorry. What I said was wrong and untrue and I wish I could take it all back. I like you as a person. You're my friend, and I hurt you so badly and I'm sorry, R please come back. It was uncalled for. I would give anything to have you as a person again."

Why was everyone so upset? Grantaire barked and resumed licking his shoe. 

"Most of us can't have pets because we live on campus at college or have apartments," said Bahorel. "I think you're the only person with your own place, Enjolras." Bahorel sat on the floor and stroked Grantaire's fur and smiled as Grantaire sniffed him. 

"How old is Grantaire?" asked Enjolras.

"Twenty five," replied Bossuet. 

Combeferre stared intently at Grantaire. "Well, dog Grantaire looks like he's around ten years old."

Jehan knelt on the floor and pet Grantaire too. Grantaire nuzzled Jehan's chest and barked excitedly. He smelled like potpourri and bunnies and his sniffing became more aggressive. "You had better take good care of him, Enjolras." 

Oh God, after all that, Enjolras had to be the one to take Grantaire in? He frowned and looked at Grantaire.

"R?"

Grantaire turned to face Enjolras and sniffed him again. He wasn't as interesting as Jehan but he was Enjolras and that made him the best. "Would you mind living with me?" 

Enjolras wanted him now? Grantaire had expected to have to live on the streets!

Grantaire ran around in little circles and barked loudly. His tail whipped back and forth and he finally stopped to put his two front paws on Enjolras's lap and licked his face over and over again.

"Ack! I get it, okay! It's a yes!"

The owner of the cafe heard the noise from the back of the building and came into the back room. "Hey! Now I have no idea how you snuck that dog in here but you have to go. I'm allergic." 

Courfeyrac, Enjolras, Combeferre, and Grantaire walked outside and Enjolras unlocked his car. "Um, I guess we're going to PetSmart for food and stuff?" He opened the backseat door for Grantaire and Courfeyrac and Combeferre rode shotgun.

"Yes," said Combeferre. 

Courfeyrac kept Grantaire entertained in the backseat and cuddled with him. Grantaire was beginning to realize that he had human reasoning that of course told him that Courfeyrac was being an affectionate friend but also dog instincts that told him that an embrace like this was a dominant gesture of Courfeyrac to make. He was fine with it and settled with licking Courfeyrac's face and lying down to sleep. 

"Labradors are very loving and loyal dogs," said Combeferre as he and Enjolras browsed dog food. "You're going to need to interact with R a lot and give him lots of attention and affection. Dogs can have depression and I'm going to be honest, R may only have a year or two more of life at best. You need to really be there for him."

"I don't know if I can do this."

"You have to."

Enjolras put a bag of their chosen food in the cart and rubbed his forehead. "I gave our friend a soft death sentence and now I'm just supposed to live with him and care for him like nothing's wrong?"

"This isn't about you!" Combeferre sighed and said, "Grantaire loves you. He always has and he always will, even after you treat him like garbage and spill out the anger you have from dealing with he world on him. Can't you see? It's no coincidence that he turned into a dog. This is your chance to make him happy and have peace with him. Honor his wish and enjoy his company." 

Enjolras nodded, defeated. Grantaire's condition was setting in and he felt ill. He tossed some dog toys in the cart along with everything else in case Grantaire got exceptionally bored. 

Grantaire was still asleep on Courfeyrac when Enjolras and Combeferre got back and he woke up when Courfeyrac scratched his back and said, "Hey R, we're home." 

Grantaire nervously hopped off of Courfeyrac's lap and into the ground and mentally congratulated himself on how used to being a dog he was already. He barked and wagged his tail and playfully trotted around as Enjolras unlocked the door and held it open.

"I'll be home in about twenty minutes, okay R? I just have to take Combeferre and Courfeyrac home." 

Grantaire obediently went inside and Enjolras shut and locked the door. He'd been over to Enjolras's house before but he took a full tour anyway. There were two bedrooms upstairs along with a bathroom and rec room and downstairs was the kitchen, living room, dining room, ect. 

The only noises in the house were ticking clocks and Grantaire got a wave of crushing loneliness. He barked a couple of times and laid down on the floor in defeat. He understood why dogs howled when they were alone. Even though Enjolras had hurt him earlier he loved him so much that all he wanted was for him to come home. 

Grantaire felt odd going into Enjolras's bedroom but he couldn't help it. It was the nicest room in the house and it felt like most like Enjolras, with his messy desk and books all over and the hastily made bed. He wanted to feel Enjolras's presence and he sniffed around to find what smelled the most like Enjolras.

The laundry basket.

That was why Enjolras came home to find the house untouched except for Grantaire sleeping on the floor in his room with an overturned laundry basket by his nose. 

"Hey Grantaire?"

Grantaire woke up and barked when he tried to talk but remembered he was a dog. He thought Enjolras might be mad about the basket and started to back away but Enjolras reached out and stroked his cheek.

"No no no, I'm not angry; I can put the clothes back in there in seconds. I just wanted to wake you up so I could show you what Combeferre and I bought. I know you must be tired but it's important." Enjolras smiled warmly at Grantaire and pet his head and down his back as Grantaire came closer and relaxed. Grantaire let out a happy woof and Enjolras laughed and kept petting him as Grantaire's tail wagged. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

Grantaire followed Enjolras at his heels down the stairs and to the couch in the living room. Enjolras sighed as he dug through a shopping bag and said, "Well, this is the first order of business, so let's see how it fits. Then I'll take it off, okay?"

Enjolras turned and held the collar in the air for R to see. If Grantaire had been a human he would've laughed but instead only a pant came out. Of course the collar was red. "Look, I know this is weird but I don't want you getting dragged off to the pound because people think you're a stray if you ever wind up outside. Also I'm gonna have to have you on a leash when we go on walks. So I mean, I'm sorry. I'll take it off right after this."

Grantaire sat in front of Enjolras and panted, his tongue hanging out and tail sweeping against the carpet. This was literally his biggest kink as a human coming true. Even though he couldn't get aroused as a dog he got chills knowing Enjolras bought a collar for him. Enjolras nervously buckled the collar on and Grantaire respectfully licked his face.

"Ugh," mumbled Enjolras. "Is it on the right notch? Is it too tight?" He slipped a couple fingers under the collar. It seemed okay. "Bark once for yes and two for no. Is the collar too tight?"

Grantaire barked twice.

"Okay then." Enjolras reached to take it off but Grantaire backed away. He frowned and reached for the collar again but Grantaire whined. "You want to keep this on?" 

Grantaire barked once and nuzzled Enjolras's stomach. The reminder on his neck would help when he was left alone at home. Enjolras patted Grantaire's head and sat down on the couch. "I'm glad you approve." 

He held up a leash for Grantaire to see and then a food dish. "I hope you don't mind eating like a traditional dog. This will be hard to knock over on the floor and I'm assuming the easier food is to deal with, the better." Grantaire yawned and used a back leg to scratch behind his ear to show apathy to a food dish. "Okay, you don't care.

"This is your food which is supposedly really good for you. Chicken, veggies, dog health nutrients, whatever." Enjolras opened a different bag and set it on the floor for Grantaire to look inside. "Grooming supplies." Another bag landed on the floor. "And for when you're really bored, toys." 

Grantaire nosed the bag open to find a bunch of chew toys, a knotted rope that was probably meant for tug of war, and a couple balls that Enjolras was probably going to see if he wanted to play fetch with. That was totally not going to happen but it'd be funny to see Enjolras try.

There was one more large bag and Enjolras pulled the bag off of a dog bed. "I don't know if this is comfortable or where you want to sleep or anything so here you go. You can test it out." 

Grantaire curled up in it and thought. It was comfortable enough, although he knew immediately that he was going to miss sleeping in a human bed. He squirmed and tossed around when he slept and he wasn't sure this bed would cut it but since Enjolras had bought it for him he would use it. 

Enjolras pet Grantaire's head and reclined on top of a pile of pillows. He turned the TV on and started watching the news and Grantaire wished he could cuddle. This would be so perfect if he could feel Enjolras's warm body pressed against his and his hand stroking his fur and telling him how he was loved but no, that would never happen. 

The news droned on and after an hour Enjolras's eyelids were drooping. "I'm really tired. I'll get your bed set up and such and you can go to bed whenever, I guess."

To Grantaire's disappoint, Enjolras carried his bed to the corner of the dining room, by the small dark hallway that led to the first floor bathroom and the laundry room. Enjolras got a couple blankets out from the linen closet and laid them on the floor. "I think that's it, right? Okay, goodnight Grantaire."

Enjolras walked upstairs and Grantaire was left in the dark. He didn't know if it was that he was in a dog's body or that he was apparently a very anxious person when sober but Grantaire felt bothered by the lack of nightlights and Enjolras. Of course Enjolras wouldn't be a man to believe in nightlights, but after the running water in the sink upstairs stopped and Enjolras's bed creaked as he lay down in it and the house was quiet again Grantaire felt actually scared. 

He whimpered softly to himself and tried to shrug the feeling off. All it was was being alone in a strange body in a strange house in a dark room with the only light coming from the porch and distant streetlamps.

Okay, so it felt justified. 

Grantaire curled up in his bed and pulled a blanket over himself. He closed his eyes and put the tip of his tail over his nose and tried to fall asleep but he couldn't stop shaking and feeling exposed. He needed comfort and without alcohol or friends or drugs or medicine or any other way of coping with his issues as a dog he decided to go up to Enjolras's room before he started howling.

The doggy bed was heavy but not so bad that Grantaire couldn't drag it with his teeth. He grimaced as he pulled it up the stairs with small thumps but he made it to Enjolras's room without any real issue.

Enjolras seemed to be asleep and Grantaire carefully moved the bed by his desk and curled up in it again. He still had the blanket on and he breathed easier as he listened to Enjolras's breathing. His heart calmed down and he closed his eyes feeling content to be near Enjolras and smell so much of him.

"Hey."

Grantaire raised his head to see Enjolras propped up on his elbow and rubbing his eyes. "Grantaire, I'm so sorry. I don't know if you have a fairy godmother or a pissed off guardian spirit but I'm so sorry. What I said to you was unforgivable and none of it was true." 

Grantaire had assumed that Enjolras had been asleep but from the heavy way Enjolras talked it seemed he had been dwelling on this for awhile.

"I preach compassion and mercy and love for all people and expect others to give people second chances and I would do anything to take back what I did. You're kind, loyal, intelligent, creative, and a friend who's far too good for me to deserve you. I don't know what got into me. I'm not going to waffle my way out of this because we both know that when I spat those words at you that I meant them, but I don't mean them at all now. I have a bitter nasty temper and it doesn't take much to spark me and I can see that's possibly my biggest fault. Seeing the pain on your face was like a knife in my chest. 

"Would you believe me if I said I love you? As my friend I've loved you for a long time but I have a shitty way of showing it. All of this over a discussion about what? Tax reform? I was vicious and hurt you terribly and I swear I'm going to try and make whatever time you have left as happy as possible. Because I owe you. And because I love you. And I just wish I could ever feel like I could be forgiven for practically killing you."

Enjolras's voice was cracking and Grantaire wondered if he was about to cry. Finally, he understood why everyone was so upset. As a dog, his life was limited and he had already noticed some gray hairs in his coat. 

Grantaire stood up and walked over to Enjolras. He looked up at him and let his tail wag slowly. He let out a low and calm woof that was supposed to signal acknowledgement and rested his chin on Enjolras's mattress by his hand. 

Didn't Enjolras know that all Grantaire wanted was his love? Grantaire got the feeling that he should be furious and hate Enjolras but all he could find were soft feelings. Passionate desire was mostly gone since he wasn't a human and what was left was pure love and need for his companionship. He woofed again and Enjolras sniffled and pet his head.

"Do you want to cuddle with me?" 

YES YES YES YES. Grantaire's tall whipped back and forth of its own accord and Grantaire backed up slightly so he could pant and sit as he waited for Enjolras to make room. 

"That's the most eager I've ever seen a dog," said Enjolras with a laugh. He scooted over and flung the covers back. "C'mere."

Grantaire leaped onto the bed and flopped down beside Enjolras. Enjolras snuggled up to him and wrapped an arm around him. "Oh, you're so soft and warm." Enjolras smiled and kissed the top of Grantaire's head. "Goodnight, R."

Grantaire licked Enjolras's face in return and Enjolras stroked his back until he fell asleep. 

Classical music blared from Enjolras's phone at 5 AM and Grantaire growled lowly.

"Oh hush. I'm an early riser." Enjolras reached over and turned the alarm off and Grantaire rolled on top of him with a woof to keep him from getting up. "R! Get off me!" Grantaire licked Enjolras's face over and over as Enjolras squirmed and laughed beneath him. Really, how did Enjolras think he was ever going to be let go if he acted so cute? 

Grantaire stopped licking and rested his head on Enjolras's chest. "I want to go on a walk with you this morning. I have class at ten, so we have a lot of time together, okay?" Grantaire rolled back over and Enjolras sighed and snuggled up to him.

Enjolras was human.

And sometimes humans get morning wood. 

Grantaire felt it poke his side and Enjolras realized what had happened at the same time. Enjolras practically vaulted out of bed and screeched. "Oh god sorry fuck sorry that isn't common I'm so sorry Jesus sorry fuck I'm sorry..." Enjolras must have apologized 50 times before making it to the bathroom as Grantaire barked at him. It was sort of to be expected, especially since Enjolras had slept next to a warm body. 

He was blushing darkly when he came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and Grantaire could smell that Enjolras had had one of the worlds quickest faps. Enjolras scratched Grantaire's head and Grantaire rubbed his head up into Enjolras's hand. It felt so good to be pet and have someone scratch his fur that he could ignore the strong scent of Dial lavender soap on Enjolras's hands. At least he knew he washed up. 

"I have a list of food you can eat so you won't be stuck with only dog food," said Enjolras. He led the way downstairs and opened up the bag of dog food and poured some in Grantaire's dish.

Grantaire ignored the food for a moment and padded over to the patio door and barked. 

"Do you need out?"

Grantaire barked rapidly and Enjolras sighed and let him go. There goes the yard.

When Grantaire came back Enjolras was making himself toast. Grantaire noses his food and nibbled it.

Passable. But his sole source of food? Eurgh. 

"So of the things you can eat I have bananas, asparagus, apple slices, chicken, lettuce, stuff like that. Tea. Do you want banana?"

Grantaire wagged his tail and barked and Enjolras peeled and sliced a banana for him. It tasted a bit off but still recognizably banana. Enjolras opened the fridge to get milk for himself and Grantaire nuzzled the milk jug and barked.

"Better not risk it. A lot of dogs are lactose intolerant." Enjolras downed the glass and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "No chocolate, fruit cores or pits, dairy, macadamia nuts, processed things, fatty meat, cooked meat with bones, or grapes."

No chocolate was sad but expected, but grapes?

Grantaire plopped down in the middle of Enjolras's kitchen like he was playing dead and whined loudly. 

"It's not my fault R! I just want you to be healthy, okay? Some dogs get very sick from grapes and other things." Grantaire slowly rose off the floor and Enjolras pet his head. "If it would help, I could stop eating what you can't eat, it must be torture to smell-"

Grantaire growled and Enjolras stopped. "You sure?" Grantaire aggressively nuzzled Enjolras's stomach and wagged his tail. "Okay, okay. Ready for a walk?" Grantaire finished his banana and lapped up the cool water in his dish to wash it down. He sat by Enjolras and barked. 

Enjolras clipped the leash to Grantaire's collar and scratched his head apologetically. "The leash is just for show, I really don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Oh Enjolras. Poor, innocent Enjolras. What Grantaire would give to be a human in this situation.

They stepped outside and Enjolras let Grantaire have as much leash as he wanted even though he stayed close to Enjolras. He gently wagged his tail with satisfaction and was happy that Enjolras stopped to let him sniff things as they walked through Enjolras's neighborhood and to the local lake. 

The morning air was fresh and brisk and Grantaire started trotting. It would feel so good to run, if Enjolras was up to it. Grantaire felt up to it and he was suddenly excited and barked at nothing. Or rather, accidentally at someone at a bus stop who jumped.

"You want to jog?" asked Enjolras. Grantaire leaped up and Enjolras smiled. "Okay. I haven't been running in awhile but I'll try."

Enjolras took a few deep breaths in through his mouth before starting to run and in a minute he was at a fast jog with Grantaire running beside him. Grantaire had been strong as a human, not exactly fit but strong, and he could keep up well. Enjolras lasted for fifteen minutes before his breathing became too labored to keep running. He gradually slowed to a walk and Grantaire panted heavily beside him. Enjolras downed half a water bottle and offered the other half to Grantaire and poured water in his mouth. 

"That." Enjolras gasped for breath. "Proved I need to jog more. Hah. Ugh." He walked back to his house leisurely and let Grantaire off the leash immediately once they got in. 

"I'm going to get someone with a different schedule than me to stay with you during the day," said Enjolras. "But today you have to be on your own for awhile and to make up with that I'm going to give you a bath, okay?"

Grantaire barked and wagged his tail eagerly. He wasn't sure he was ever truly unhappy with Enjolras or that his tail was ever still but he definitely noticed when his mood went up. Enjolras got out the dog safe shampoo and his other grooming supplies and turned on the bathroom light as Grantaire carefully got in the bathtub. 

Enjolras turned the water on and got it lukewarm. "Is this alright?" Grantaire stuck a paw under the jet of water and tried to nudge it to the cooler side. Enjolras made it slightly colder and Grantaire barked his approval. He turned the sprayer on and got Grantaire's coat wet before getting out the shampoo. 

Grantaire thought he might die of euphoria when Enjolras's fingers worked in the shampoo and massaged his body. Getting a haircut and enjoying getting your hair washed by someone else was nothing compared to a whole body wash when you're covered with fur. Enjolras made sure to be gentle and thorough and Grantaire felt like his soul might leave his body it was so wonderful. 

Was Enjolras a closet dog person? Or did he really mean that he loved Grantaire? Grantaire could tell that this session was just as therapeutic for Enjolras as it was for him and hoped that it really meant Enjolras loved him too. 

Enjolras rinsed the soap out and guided Grantaire out of the tub where he rubbed him with a large towel and started brushing his fur. The brush turned out to also be heaven and Grantaire wished he was a cat so he could purr. Enjolras fully examined him and checked his ears and made sure he had no injuries or anything to cause alarm before standing up.

"I think that's everything. I really need to leave soon but I'll be back in a few hours. I'll leave my laptop out if you want to use it." 

Enjolras kissed Grantaire's head and Grantaire licked his face before Enjolras smiled brightly and said goodbye.

Once the door shut Grantaire's loneliness returned. He knew it had to be from him being a dog or being sober, because he used to spend hours and days alone all the time no problem. He sat in front of the laptop Enjolras had left on the floor for him and his first thought was 'dog with a blog'. Oh God.

He wasn't particularly scared or anxious so he ate some of his dog food and signed in as a guest on the computer. Luckily Enjolras had left a mouse and pad for him to use so he could handle using the mouse to a degree but still, no games for him.

First of all Grantaire opened Microsoft word. He had so much to say to Enjolras and he didn't want to do it through writing in ketchup on the walls or making pee patterns on the carpet because he respected Enjolras. 

Now that he thought about it, his respect for Enjolras was cramping his style. With almost anyone else he would've made sure to go around humping things at least once a day because you can get away with almost anything as a dog. 

Ah well. Perhaps he was being pushed into being a better person via animal transformation. What a drag. 

Grantaire carefully typed out, 'Dear Enjolras. Thank you for taking me in. I have no idea how this happened. I forgive you. I love you. Art supplies???'

It was simple but Enjolras would understand. Grantaire gave in and made a tumblr account is he could browse and have a place to keep nice pictures. 

Enjolras came back hours later to Grantaire asleep in front of his laptop playing indie music off of pandora. He scratched Grantaire's head and said, "Hey, we got company." He carried the laptop to his room as the rest of their friends walked in. 

Either everyone was too weirded out by him being a dog to make quality conversation or his friends were normally extremely annoying and he simply never noticed.

"Hey R, do you wanna play poker?" asked Joly as Grantaire sniffed him. Grantaire shook his head and tried to find someone he could tolerate a one sided conversation with. Even if Joly was being serious he didn't want to have someone else hold his cards.

Combeferre seemed like a good bet. Grantaire padded over to him and sniffed him. Combeferre pet Grantaire's head a couple times before holding up a piece of beef jerky. "I have a question for you R. Now that you have animalistic urges, is it harder for you to resist this or not? You can wag your tail if yes or bark or- oh." Grantaire tugged the jerky out of Combeferre's hand and walked off. 

What a prick.

Bahorel smelled like hay and Grantaire nudged his hand with his head and barked for attention. Bahorel complied and stroked Grantaire. "Hey. What's up?"

Grantaire let out a series of woofs like they meant something before he led Bahorel to the bag of toys Enjolras had gotten him. He pulled out a rope and growled, hoping Bahorel would get the hint because Grantaire was extremely bored.

"Tug of war? You're on!"

Bahorel pulled hard and Grantaire braced himself and used his entire body to hold his ground. Bahorel had the weight advantage and Grantaire didn't like having to grip something so hard with his mouth and let go. 

Everyone else had gathered in a ring around them and they dispersed after Grantaire lost. 

The smell of pizza being cooked made Grantaire want to go outside where the aroma of forbidden food wouldn't be so bad. Not only could he not have pizza but also no soda or beer. 

Having company sucked.

"R!"

Courfeyrac grinned and knelt by Grantaire. "You're an adorable puppy. Such a good boy, right?" teased Courfeyrac. "Here, lemme see if this'll work on you." He opened the patio door, pulled a tennis ball out of his pocket, and threw it. "Fetch!" 

Well, someone had to win the most annoying award. The prize?

Given his height as a full grown Labrador humping anyone would be difficult. Grantaire waited for Courfeyrac to walk outside, presumably to get his ball, when Grantaire stepped in front of him to do the next best thing. 

"Aww R. Do you do tricks?"

Good question, I'm glad you asked, thought Grantaire as he slightly lifted his leg and peed directly on Courfeyrac's right shoe. 

"EWWWWW!" shrieked Courfeyrac as he pulled his foot back and kicked his shoe off.

Bahorel, Feuilly, and Bossuet all burst into laughter and Joly laughed but grimaced at the same time as Grantaire sat down and looked sweet while Courfeyrac grieved for his shoe. 

"Treat R like a dog and he'll treat you like a fire hydrant," said Bossuet with a grin. Grantaire barked and nuzzled Bossuet.

"Hello Grantaire," said Jehan dreamily. He had arrived late and Grantaire immediately bounded over to sniff him. Today he smelled like peaches, flowers, toast, and weed. Jehan caressed Grantaire's back and asked softly, "Do you still want to come over tomorrow? I'll pick you up." Grantaire licked Jehan's face over and over again and barked. Jehan smiled and stood up. "Okay, I'll be here around nine." 

After talking to Jehan Grantaire realized that being a dog meant that a conversation couldn't be had without an ouija board or letter tiles and either would make it extremely tedious, so he was stuck with answering yes or no questions or just going around asking for affection. 

Which basically meant he stuck to Enjolras.

Enjolras laughed and smiled more with Grantaire around. He would pet him and cuddle in front of their friends and Grantaire loved it. In fact, only a day after Enjolras had said how much of a piece of shit Grantaire was he now felt like he was loved. Either Enjolras was one for over zealous apologies or he actually loved Grantaire. The thought made Grantaire's tail wag as Enjolras pet him and he hoped so badly it was true.

Their friends left in small groups and by night only Bossuet and Joly were left.

"I hope Grantaire doesn't take offense to me saying this, but I hate to leave him alone for hours," said Enjolras. He looked at Bossuet and asked, "Since you have a different schedule than me, would you come over here and keep Grantaire company? It's not puppysitting, I trust him completely, but he gets melancholy."

Grantaire nuzzled Enjolras's tummy to show he appreciated him wanting Grantaire to not be alone. Bossuet pet Grantaire's head and said, "Of course I'll come over. Joly?"

"Um." Joly shifted on his feet and said, "I'm actually rather scared of dogs."

Bossuet frowned. "He's still Grantaire."

"No, I mean like of getting sick. I might be allergic." 

Enjolras sighed and Grantaire got off of him to go to Joly. Bossuet rubbed Grantaire's back and said, "It's okay Joly. You were tested as a kid."

"Yeah but adults can develop allergies!"

Bossuet held Joly's hand and said softly, "Sweetheart, you touched him yesterday and had dog hair all over your pants and shirt and you've been around him all day. It'll be fine."

Joly hesitantly knelt down and Grantaire playfully nudged him flat in his back and casually laid down on top of him with a woof. Joly giggled beneath him and reached up to hug him. "Okay, this isn't so bad. I could probably come over with Bossuet." 

Grantaire rolled off of Joly and laid on his back and woofed at Enjolras. "You're adorable," said Enjolras.

"Ah," said Bossuet with a smile. "You can call him cute and adorable but when Courfeyrac does it he gets pissed. I see what's going on here." 

"Shut up!"

"Someone's got an attitude," said Bossuet with a smirk.

"Sorry. I'll see you later." 

Bossuet and Joly said goodbye and Grantaire was alone with Enjolras. Enjolras pet Grantaire and said, "I have to do homework so I'll let you hang out down here."

Enjolras left despite Grantaire's whining. It seemed he couldn't win all the time.

Grantaire nosed open the bag of toys on the floor from yesterday to see if he had anything else of interest. All he could find was a couple balls which he took in his mouth a threw against the wall.

One of them squeaked.

Oh Enjolras, you shouldn't have.

Grantaire picked up the squeaky ball and squeezed it in his mouth. He did it several times to make sure he had the hang of it and snuck up to Enjolras's room.

Enjolras was sitting at his desk with a notebook and college books strewn all over the desk. Grantaire took a moment to admire him for not just using google for his homework answers and squeaked the ball as hard as he could.

"Hey R." Enjolras patted his head and Grantaire squeaked the ball again. "I'm glad you liked something I got you." He went back to work and Grantaire squeaked a third time. "Do you need something?" Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. "You're being a pain!" Squeak.

Enjolras tried to grab the ball but Grantaire stepped just out of reach. Enjolras frowned and stood up and Grantaire's tail wagged at hyper speed as Enjolras proceeded to chase him around the house as he made noises with the ball. 

"I give up, okay?" Enjolras was in the kitchen getting a glass of water and Grantaire stopped squeaking. "Thanks." Right as Enjolras walked away Grantaire followed him with the toy and made as much noise as possible. "Oh my GOD!" yelled Enjolras. He cracked a smile despite how annoyed he tried to look and they had another bout of running all over the house.

So it turns out Enjolras did like to play. 

At last Grantaire was tired and settled down to eat his dinner and drink water. Enjolras could get his homework done and was almost done when Grantaire came upstairs again and tucked his head under Enjolras's elbow and bumped his side so he would pet him.

"Give me a minute." Grantaire barked and laid his head in Enjolras's lap. Enjolras worked a bit more before shutting his books and lying down.

Grantaire jumped onto the bed and Enjolras cuddled him. "We've had more love between us in one day than in the years of me knowing you as a human and I want to apologize again. It says more about me as a person than you. You deserved better, but I'm glad I have you now." 

Grantaire woofed and got up to paw at the laptop sitting idle on Enjolras's desk. Enjolras opened it and asked, "You put something on here?" He found the word document minimized in the corner and read it. "You're a sweetheart, Grantaire." Enjolras snuggled him again and kissed his head. "I'll look for art supplies tomorrow. And I love you too." 

Enjolras yawned loudly and stood up. He opened his dresser and grabbed a t-shirt and sweatpants and absentmindedly threw his shirt off and had his pants halfway down when Grantaire barked.

It's not like he really wanted Enjolras to stop but he wanted to preserve his dignity. 

"Sorry!" Enjolras blushed and pulled his pants up and went into the bathroom. How delightfully human Enjolras was. Grantaire couldn't get aroused but he definitely felt his heart swell with love for this new side of Enjolras. 

When Enjolras came back he was in his change of clothes and smelled minty from his toothpaste. He snuggled up with Grantaire and the two of them fell asleep in minutes. 

The next morning felt the same as the last with breakfast, a walk/run outside, and then a period of relaxing at home before Jehan showed up. 

"Here's the leash, just for show outside," said Enjolras as he gave Jehan the leash. "And here's some food, and I think that's it." 

"Thank you." Jehan clipped the leash on Grantaire's collar and said, "I'll bring him back in the evening."

"That late?"

"It's my day off." Jehan smiled brightly at Enjolras and left with Grantaire. "My place is within walking distance from here, as you know, and I've decided to make my trip to the park early."

His trip to the park, aka an open field with trees that hardly anyone goes to because it's off of a park trail where Jehan liked to smoke his pipe and write poetry. It was a pretty safe assumption to make that Jehan was high every time you saw him and even if he wasn't you could never tell. 

Grantaire liked being walked by Jehan and got to stop and smell even more than when he was with Enjolras. By the time they got to Jehan's favorite tree Grantaire was sleepy and happy to lay his head on Jehan's knee.

Jehan blew smoke rings carefully above Grantaire's head so Grantaire could smell the marijuana but not inhale any smoke. He dozed for half an hour as Jehan gazed at the sky and scratched his head. Jehan put his pipe down and pulled a bag of romain lettuce out of his bag and started to casually eat it as he spoke.

"You know R, I've been thinking a lot about you getting turned into a dog. It's fitting for you. Disturbingly so. Dogs are common, dirty, a pack animal, impulsive, and some people would say even spiritually impure. There is the saying about a dog returning to its own vomit like you do to Enjolras and alcohol and things that repeatedly hurt you. You are a lowly disgusting beast in society's eyes and that's remarkably close to your human form as well." 

Ouch. If it wasn't Jehan, Grantaire would relive himself on much more than a foot, but it was true. Grantaire closed his eyes and wished he could sob because of how pathetic he really was.

"But," said Jehan as he cupped Grantaire's cheek. "You are loving, kind, gentle, and protective. You love us with all your heart, and that's what makes you special. I'd rather have a warm hearted dog by my side than any majestic or respectable animal on the planet." 

Grantaire cuddled up to Jehan and let Jehan feed him a few pieces of lettuce. Jehan's presence was incredibly soothing and Grantaire fell asleep on top of him. 

The days seem to zoom by. Soon they turned into months. Grantaire and Enjolras fell into a routine everyday of going out for longer runs and cuddling before Enjolras had class and a friend hung out with Grantaire. Grantaire tried to make art and had to resort to abstract paintings but still enjoyed the time he had left. He had been reported missing and as no one could tell anyone he'd been turned into a dog, he was on the news and then vanished from the worlds sight outside of his few friends.

The warning signs for Enjolras came when Grantaire's movements became stiff and he couldn't run as fast or long and gradually not at all. Grantaire felt tired and sick and eventually he didn't want to even get out of bed and had the food and water on Enjolras's bed.

"It's okay R. Do you need the vet?"

Grantaire shook his head and Enjolras understood. It was still morning, before Combeferre was going to be with Grantaire, and Enjolras was having trouble not crying. Grantaire had never been this bad before. More gray hairs had grown in and Enjolras suspected Grantaire had only lasted a few months because of how he'd treated his human body. He lapped up some water and cuddled with Enjolras with a small and scared whine.

"I've got you, it's alright," whispered Enjolras.

Grantaire whined again and closed his eyes. He didn't want to leave Enjolras. He never wanted to leave him. He wished so badly that he could stay like this forever in Enjolras's arms and be held and loved but he felt himself slipping away.

"I love you," said Enjolras as he buried his face in Grantaire's fur. "I love you so much. Please, please stay." 

Grantaire stopped breathing.

Enjolras stroked Grantaire's fur and burst into tears.

"GRAAANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAIRE!" he howled. Enjolras hugged the dead body close to him and screamed again. "GRANTAAAAAAIRE!" 

As Enjolras cried Grantaire's body changed from dog to human. Enjolras jumped but upon holding him close realized he was still dead.

Enjolras struggled to breathe as he gasped and sobbed and let his tears pour out. Now that he was up close and personal to Grantaire he realized he actually didn't have a clue about a lot of Grantaire's life. Did he like salads? What were his favorite movies? Did he watch hockey? What languages did he speak? Did he read the newspaper? What was his childhood like? Was he bi or pansexual? What kind of chocolate did he like? 

Enjolras somehow cried harder as he realized there was so much he'd never learn about Grantaire and nothing he would ever hear him say again. He clutched his body close to himself and wailed hard. 

Grantaire started to breathe again.

Enjolras sat up and cradled his head. "Grantaire? Grantaire? Grantaire! Say something! Wake up! Wake up!"

Grantaire blearily opened his eyes to see Enjolras's tear stained face inches from him. Enjolras's tears were falling on his body and he was starting to smile through his sobs as Grantaire focused. "Enjolras."

"Yes. You're alive!" Enjolras choked and Grantaire opened his mouth to say something. "What?"

"Enjolras," repeated Grantaire as Enjolras combed his fingers through Grantaire's thick and messy curls.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to know where I pooped in your yard?" 

Enjolras hugged Grantaire tightly and laughed and sobbed as hard as he could. "Oh R!"

Grantaire hugged Enjolras back and moaned into Enjolras's shoulder. "It feels so good to be human again. And now it's kinda weird because, you know. I'm naked. In your bed. With a collar you bought me around my neck. Oh fuck." 

"You need a shower," said Enjolras. He was still laughing and hugging Grantaire as hard as he could. "I missed you. I love you. I'm so sorry for everything I love you so much."

"I said I forgive you." Grantaire closed his eyes as he clung to Enjolras and asked, "When you say you love me do you mean as in you love me like you love Combeferre or you love me like you want to come help me shower as I adjust to bring a bipedal creature again?" 

"I'll help you shower any time you ever want me to help you shower." Enjolras rested his forehead against Grantaire's and exhaled sharply when Grantaire lifted his shirt and rubbed his back. 

"Can I keep my collar on? I hope you're fine with me having picked up some kinks from this because even though this is a bad time I'm tellin ya if you ever hand fed me or gave me commands or let me wear this collar a lot I would be all over that. God I'm so happy to be a human again." 

Enjolras kissed Grantaire gently on his mouth and smiled when Grantaire rolled him over. "I want to do everything with you. And I'm so happy too."


End file.
